Throbbing for all it's worth
by Fishy Smell
Summary: Draco has a problem and is annoying Harry because of it. Harry takes the matter in his own hands.


Throbbing for all it's worth

Title: Throbbing for all it's worth  
Paring: Harry/Draco  
Rating:PG13/R Genre: Romance, Fluff  
Disclaimer: All Characters belong to JK Rowling. Beta: Jemalfoy  
Summary: Draco has a problem and is annoying Harry because of it. Harry takes the matter in his own hands.

Closing his eyes tightly, Harry desperately tired to block out all the noises his boyfriend was making.

Draco shifted again and moaned in deep agony.

The black haired boy mentally rolled his eyes and pushed his head deeper into his pillow. He knew all of his lover's tactics to get his attention, but in the middle of the night, on the fourth night in a row he really didn't feel like complying.

The Slytherin mumbled something and shifted once again, accidentally bumping his knee into Harry's turned back.

'Accidentally my ass,' Harry thought and snorted, 'the little bugger.'

And to make his point of really ignoring the annoying blond, Harry huffed and moved a couple of inches away from him.

The body beside him stilled and Harry let out an inward sigh. 'Finally', he thought and tried to settle down for a much needed sleep.

His much needed sleep ended after exactly two minutes when his boyfriend abruptly let out a high pitched whine.

That was it! Throwing the covers away from himself, Harry whirled around, "What!" he practically roared in his wide-eyed boyfriend's face.

"I…uh…well you know…" Draco stuttered, clearly not expecting such a strong reaction from his loving Harry.

Said person growled. "It's your own fucking fault, Draco!" he screamed before crawling, none to gently, over the pale body and grabbed the green alarm clock from the night table.

"2-fucking-am," he snapped, "I have to work tomorrow, Draco! Get a grip or let me take care of it!"

"Not in the way you suggested!" Draco exclaimed, outraged.

Harry gritted his teeth and shifted so he straddled the man beneath him, not lying across him. "I already told you," he said with fake patience, "you can't do it with magic, it'll only fuck it up even more."

Squirming underneath him, Draco brought up his hands and started to caress Harry's thighs. "Please, only a little?" he asked as he batted his eyelashes. "You know, just to ease the pressure."

Grabbing hold of the hands that crept higher and higher up his legs, Harry scowled down at his boyfriend. "Stop it, no matter how annoying you can be I won't risk fucking you up by using magic," he firmly told the pouting blond who then tried to get his hands back. "I can help you, but I'm doing it the muggle way."

Draco stopped struggling and sighed, becoming more serious as he laid his head down on the pillow. "I just don't handle pain well," he whispered with closed eyes.

Harry's grim face eased a little and he took the Slytherin's hands in his, intertwining their fingers instead of trapping them. "I know, Love, but you can't continue on like this. Neither of us can stand it for much longer."

Taking a deep breath, making Harry rise up a little from his position, Draco slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at his lover. "Be careful, alright?"

His grim face disappearing completely, Harry squeezed Draco's hands and gave him a loving look. Seeing the smaller man's insecure expression, he lowered his face to Draco's and gave him a sweet kiss. "Promise," he murmured against velvet lips.

Harry ended the soft kiss and stroked a blond eyebrow before rising from the bed. "Come on then, I have the supplies in the bathroom." He left the bedroom, giving his boyfriend a minute to compose himself.

Flicking on the light in the bathroom, Harry went to the medicine cabinet and brought forth his first aid kit. Working at St. Mungos had its benefits; Free supplies.

Hearing the sound of bare feet padding across the white tiles, he closed the medicine cabinet and turned towards a terrified looking Draco.

His heart reached out for the beauty standing before him and Harry enveloped Draco in a hug. "It'll feel so much better afterwards, Love," he assured the man in his arms as he ran his hands up and down Draco's back.

He felt the sigh against his neck as much as he felt the body in his arms expand before it. "I trust you," was murmured against his collarbone before Draco let go of him and want to sit down on the toilet lid. The blond looked quite nervous as he waited for Harry to instruct him.

Harry gave his lover a reassuring smile as he grabbed his medicine kit, a towel and a stool. Sitting down in front of Draco, he patted his towel clad lap, asking Draco to put up his foot.

Draco did as he was told and carefully brought up his foot and placed it in Harry's lap, looking at the medicine kit in dread all the way.

Not wanting to prolong it any longer than necessary for his boyfriend's sake, Harry quickly brought forth the needed tools from the kit.

When he pulled the needle from the green bag Draco let out a whimper. Harry looked up. "Try to think of something else, okay?" he told the white face before him. "It'll help."

Nodding furiously, Draco continued to stare at the needle in dread. Harry took a hold of Draco's big toe and observed the damage to it. On the inner side of his toe the nail had grown a little too much, therefore cutting its way into the sensitive skin at the edges. The swollen part told him that puss had gathered in the wound, explaining why Draco practically started crying when he accidentally banged his toe into the kitchen counter.

"You should have let me do this earlier, Love," he lightly scolded Draco as he tried to rub some warmth into the cold foot in his lap.

Draco nodded. "Yes, I know. I just hoped it would go away or something," he answered a little sheepishly.

"It actually does after a while if you're lucky," Harry told him, "but the pain during the process isn't worth that chance."

The blond swallowed and nodded for him to start.

Grabbing hold of the special needle, Harry took a firm hold of Draco's toe, making him wince. "Don't grip it so hard!"

Giving an apologetic smile, Harry explained himself, "Sorry, but I have to keep your foot still, or else I might cut you if you move."

Draco moaned and swung his head back and forth. "It feels as if my heart is down there, throbbing."

Harry nodded. "I know. Tell me when it hurts, okay? And I'll pause for a moment."

After receiving a nod, he brought the sharp flat end of the needle to the edge of the nail and began to operate.

"Finally! Alright, I don't think I can do anything more now," Harry exclaimed, extremely tired now. An hour and a half had passed because of all the pauses he had to make. Almost every time he'd begun to saw the nail off, Draco had screamed for him to stop.

After a while he'd been forced to beg Draco to bite down on a towel to be able to stand him fixing his big toe. It had been quite hard for him too, hearing Draco's pained moans around the white towel.

But now, finally, a few bloodied tissues and a lot of pained shrieks later, he was done.

"There, Love. Now I'm just going to put on a plaster."

"A plaster?" Draco asked, having removed the towel from his mouth.

"Yes and a tissue with some alcohol on it to keep the wound free from infections," Harry explained.

"Oh," Draco said, "makes sense."

Smiling at his boyfriend, the Gryffindor quickly put on the plaster and then started to gather up all the medical supplies.

Draco limped back into the bedroom.

Having finished up in the bathroom, Harry quickly washed his hands, flicked off the light, and then followed his lover.

He found him sitting on top of the covers, holding his foot, and carefully prodding his wrapped up toe.

"How does it feel now?" Harry asked him as he crawled under the covers.

Casting a quick glance at him, Draco kept on prodding his toe. "Better."

Yawning once, the black haired man buried himself deeper into the mattress. "Try to not let it come in contact with anything for a while, okay? The throbbing will pass faster if you let it be."

Draco ceased what he was doing and simply sat there.

A few minutes passed before Harry sighed and turned around. "What now, Draco?" he asked as he rubbed his face.

His boyfriend just shook his head and crawled under the covers too, slowly wiggling his way into Harry's willing arms as to not hurt his toe. "Nothing," he murmured against a tan throat as he slipped a leg to rest between his partner's legs.

Humming contently, Harry hugged his lover tighter to himself and kissed the top of his blond head. "Sleep now, Love."

"I will," came the response, and then, "thank you, Harry."

A broad smile spread over the Gryffindor's face and he truly didn't care about how tired he'd be tomorrow or how grumpy he'd be. Right now, he was happy. "You're welcome, Love. You're very welcome."

And even though his toe was still throbbing, Draco was quite sure that his heart was in his chest.


End file.
